Mercy
by Galaxy Little
Summary: A fem Jaegerbombs one-shot.


The Demolady laughed maniacally to herself, running as fast as she could throughout the battlefield. She had to stay out of the way of the enemy Scout and make her way over to their intel to take care of a few sentries. It was a piece of cake, especially since the RED team was winning so quickly. Something must be wrong with their Medic. She laughed it off, pausing to take a gulp from her scrumpy. Poor bastard.

She would have made it to the intel room, too, if it weren't for the damn enemy Pyro blasting her straight into a wall.

—

Medic cursed herself for not keeping up with her team. Her counterpart seemed to be having the same issue with how quickly they were losing. If it weren't for the Engineer's defenses and Sniper's quick thinking, they'd be down to just a few mercenaries by now.

Medic's senses suddenly kicked into overdrive when she was making her way to a supply cabinet. She felt the urgency of someone in trouble, and swiftly whipped around to run back outside, medigun at the ready. She made her way to the staircase, careful not to make too much noise amongst the battle as enemies have been known to ambush around this point.

Just then, pained groaning was hear around the corner. Praying a Spy wasn't there, she peeked around the edge to find the Demolady, head split open and bleeding. Must have been hit pretty hard on the head by something, but from the looks of the bloodstain on the wall, she'd been thrown back with a super strong force.

"Hold on, Demo…!" Medic checked behind her and went to fire her medigun. Nothing but empty liquid leaked out. "__Scheiße!___"_

She had forgotten to restock her health tank. That's why she wasn't doing so well! Her health had been low thanks to her near empty tank. Medic panicked, looking around for a medkit, abandoned bandages, anything!

There was nothing to be found.

—

A medic's job is not to find a cure to prevent death, but rather, to help people feel more comfortable for their death. Medic would always stay true to that.

Her heart nearly sank when the dying Demolady weakly sputtered out, "D-Doctor—?"

Medic swore, tossing her medigun to the side. Of course Respawn would bring her back, but something about seeing her teammate and dear friend bleeding out pretty quickly kicked some old instincts back into her.

"Shh…," Medic silenced her friend, kneeling beside her, "It vill be ok. Do not strain yourself."

"Doc—I feel numb—a-am I—?" She tried to look up at her.

"No, no, no, Demo. Not at all. You're just hurt." She cradled Demo's head in her hands, "You'll make it out of zhis. Take a deep breath."

She took a sharp intake of air.

"Doc…Please help me—"

"Shh…," She whispered softly, "I vill. Help is on zhe vay. Stay still."

She could tell she was dying now. Her memory and consciousness quickly faded into a stream of death-induced babble.

"Medic—'m scared…what if I don' make it—?"

"You vill."

"I love ye, doctor…you were th'best i knew—" She coughed, blood gushing from her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face. Her lungs must be injured too, "—'m in so much pain…"

"Please, be still….Zhis…may sting…," Medic lifted the woman's head, took strong hold of her lower jaw, and…

—

Memories flooded back.

A fellow soldier, down and bleeding. His arm and legs and other hand missing, bones sticking out, arteries leaking quickly.

The young nurse nearly throws up at the sight. She knew him. He was a caring guy. Sadistic as she may be, this is not the way to see your best friend.

"Please!"

He begs.

"Please—Kill me!"

She cries. Her training was to help people. She tells him this.

"Be the medic I know you are. Kill me…! Please!"

She cries harder, shouting her rejection.

"Take hold of my jaw. It will only hurt for a second."

"Do it! Please, it hurts so much!"

"KILL ME!"

—

…__Snap.__

Medic sighs, standing up, too strong to cry. A medic's job is to help people feel more comfortable before they die. It's no paradise, but she would always stay truthful to that. Always.

She picked up her faulty medigun, barely hearing the Administrator announce their victory. On her way out, she looks back to the faded corpse of the Demolady.

"I love you too."


End file.
